jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joao Joestar-Kira
Appearance Joao Joestar-Kira is a medium sized, African-Japanese boy. He is a teenager, but is quite different than most. He is mostly seen wearing one outfit, which is his white T-shirt, grey pants, black an white wristbands, along with a black undershirt, and a necklace that appears to be an upside down crown. Unlike other Jojo's, Joao Joestar Kira isn't astoundingly tall, and is only 5'11. He has brown eyes, but his glasses are usually clouded, as to symbolize his sometimes clouded judgement. Personality Joao Joestar-Kira is quite kind and caring, and will stop at nothing to ensure that his friends are protected. He often thinks about if his, or his friends' decisions operate under his moral compass, as he has a strong, firm belief on right and wrong, and good and evil. Sometimes though, this can be his downfall, as his kindness sometimes allow certain people to take advantage of him, though once he realizes, he quickly cuts them off from his life. He isn't as strong willed with controlling his emotions, as his self proclaimed mentor, Hontoda Kujo. He is quite ruthless, when it comes to battling someone he identifies as evil, and he will stop at nothing to make sure that his face, (The face of justice as he calls it,) is the last face that they will ever see, and will kill them without a second thought, no matter how important they could be to his cause. Synopsis History Joao Joestar-Kira was born in Japan, and is the son of an affair that Yoshiteru Kira had with an African Immigrant woman. Once Joao was born, the woman returned to Africa as soon as possible, as she believed that it wasn't right to raise her child in a culture that wasn't hers, unless it was her husbands, which she had. She went home to her husband, and raised Joao in secret, but he still recognizes his technical step father as his true father. His father was a Nigerian Businessman, and was blessed with the knowledge of how money, and cities work. Despite his knowledge, his ability to show emotion was lackluster, at the very least, and wasn't able to properly convey his happiness when he heard his wife had a son, not knowing that she had it with another man. During his lifetime, the Violet Vervet Militia was instituted in his hometown of Cape town, and his parents were wrongly convicted of assault, theft, and numerous other crimes. Once his parents had been arrested, He was taken in by his uncle and aunt, and lived with them, until he left on his journey with Hontoda Kujo, to revolutionize Cape town forever. Abilities See Main Article, Buttons And Bows. Button Creation The stand's Primary ability is to create a button, or sequence of buttons on an object at the behest of the user, Joao Joestar Kira. These buttons will then either separate the object where they were placed, or the button will be placed stagnant, until the stand makes a hole, in which the Button will gravitate towards the hole, sticking the two objects together. These buttons can pass through surfaces at the behest of the user, being able to be placed inside of bodies, inside of organs, and if precise enough, even inside of cells. The buttons size can vary at the behest of the user, allowing him to make a button at a maximum of 5 feet tall, and 4 feet wide. This varying size allows for clever traps, and clever techniques. The button will pull any object away from where it was when the hole was created, unless it is over 1 ton, in which it will stay stagnant, and the object with either the button or the hole will be gravitated towards it. Sub-Stand: Bury You In This Prairie This sub stand generates as a wheel of string on the stand's back. The user is able to let up to a maximum of 100 Feet of string, and can control the properties of this string however they desire. The string can be sticky, thick, thin, sharp, full, blunt, however the user envisions using this string, they can make it a reality, but only within the confines of the stand. (For example, he can't make the string tougher than steel by having it be thick, he has to do it another way.) Once the string is deployed, it will retract at the user's command, and all properties of the string that have been changed will revert. The string will stay in place, even if the Stand isn't summoned. Only, and ONLY if the user commands the strings to return, the strings will then return. Tertiary Ability: Cloth Properties The stand's last, but not least ability, is to give any object or material it desires the properties, texture, and elasticity of cloth. These properties can be swapped with cloth, or can be fully replaced with cloth. Any change made to the object while it is in cloth form can either be retained under the user's command, or the object will return to it's neutral state at the behest of the user. Trivia * His name was originally going to be Akachi Joestar Kira, but then that wqould be an Ak-Jo, and that is just...No. * He is based off of Kilik Rung from the Soul Eater Series.